The Modeling Life with a Touch of Love
by Neji0392
Summary: Amu is now a model. She has a great life and great friends. Ikuto hasn't seen her for two years, but they're still in contact. What will happen when they have their first encounter after two years? FIND OUT! Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Ally-chan: Eek! New fanfic!!!**

**Ikuto: What is THIS going to be about? Is there any perverted-ness?**

**Amu: OH PLEASE NO!**

**Ally-chan: Well... There will be a bit of perverted-ness, but not as much as my other fanfic**

**Amu: YES!!! **

**Ikuto: -makes pouting face- WHY?! Why must you do this to me?!?!?!**

**Ally-chan: Awww.... NO, I won't fall into your tricks! Anyway, Yoru, Disclaimer!!**

**Yoru: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way**

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Amu-chan! You're up next!!" Someone yelled from the large hallway, filled with mirrors, counters filled with make-up, costumes all over chairs.

Amu had a pink leotard with no straps, with large wings coming out of the back, and thigh-high white socks with bows on the top. Then she had tall high heel white shoes, and her face was gorgeous.

She ran in small steps to the stairs that led to the stage, where millions of people would be watching her every move, observing her fine curves, cute face, and beautiful costume.

She gently moved on stage, she smirked, then grinned extra wide.

"Ahhhh!!!!! It's Hinamori Amu!!!!" The crowd screamed. They cheered, holding up signs that ask to marry Amu, or to just say they adore her.

She was a model now, at the age of sixteen. Rima was modeling, too. They both were the top models in all of Japan. Nagehiko was aiming to become an author for romantic novels, Tadase was a leader of multiple things like student council, clubs, etc. Utau was a professional singer, Yaya was helping a daycare center with the children, and finally, Kukai was in college on the soccer team.

Wait... what about Ikuto? He was a professional violinist, and he hasn't seen Amu in about... two years. Although they're still in a bit of contact, they send letters to each other and read them when they can.

Amu swished her body and smiled with her perfect white teeth. Everyone cheered, and cheered. Amu was proud of being a model, and she loved the attention. It was definitely not her character, but Ran helped her through it.

Yes, she still had her Shugo Charas. Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"_Amu-chan! Let's show off our beautifulness!" _Ran yelled inside of Amu. Amu twisted her body and walked back, moving her hips side-to-side but not too much.

When Amu was back to the hallway, crowded will models and make-up artist, she changed back into... well... Amu. Rima came up to Amu.

"Good job Amu-chi!" Rima said, in her small cute voice.

"Thanks Rima! You did really good too! I really need a coffee, I'm exhausted!" Amu complained.

"Then let's go get one. Our boss said we could leave after we're done on stage. You did all your costume showings didn't you?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. Let's go then."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!!Ally-chan: Sorry that this was so short, I was just introducing the story!**

**Ikuto: I better be in the next chapter. I can't believe I haven't seen my beloved Amu-koi in two painful years...**

**Amu: Well Ikuto, you better not come into the fanfic because you'll just ruin everything like in every other fanfic!**

**Ikuto: YOU'RE HURTING MY ALREADY BROKEN HEART!!!Ally-chan: How... pathetic... **

**Ally-chan: Thanks for Reading and REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally-chan: Hey Everyone!! Ikuto, you're in this, don't worry.**

**Ikuto: T-THANK YOU!!Amu: It seems that in every chapter of any fanfic, he's been getting more childish...**

**Ikuto: Whatever!! Anyway, Please start!!**

**Ally-chan: Miki, disclaimer!!**

**Miki: Hai... Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!! **

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Thanks Rima! You did really good too! I really need a coffee, I'm exhausted!" Amu complained.

"Then let's go get one. Our boss said we could leave after we're done on stage. You did all your costume showings didn't you?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. Let's go then."

**[Chapter 2]**

Amu and Rima put on black, Paris hats, black sunglasses, and changed into casual clothing so they wouldn't be noticed in the streets.

Only few people noticed who they were in the streets, but they knew better not to yell it out. Amu and Rima walked to Star Bucks. The most famous coffee place in the world.

Amu and Rima walked to the counter and ordered two lattes with two sugars. Just then, Amu turned to sit at a table, and saw... him. Him, Ikuto, TSUKIYOMI, IKUTO.

Amu stood abruptly, looking at Ikuto being pestered by fans who are in love with his brilliant violin work. Ikuto turned to the sound of a chair being pulled back. He saw the girl with the hat and the sunglasses.

"Oh... just another fan." Ikuto said sadly, as if he were looking for someone.

Rima went to Amu, "Amu, is there something-" Rima stopped talking when Amu ran toward Ikuto. "_Oh... It's Ikuto." _

Amu stood in-front of Ikuto, "Ikuto-ku, I mean, Ikuto. May I speak with you?" Amu asked.

Ikuto still didn't know it was Amu, "Um... sure. As long as it's not for autographs." Ikuto said.

Amu and him walked to a table. "Ikuto... it's me. Amu." Amu lowered her sunglasses a little bit. Ikuto saw her eyes. Those eyes he knew so well.

"Amu..." Ikuto stood from his seat and hugged Amu tightly.

They heard gasps and faints in the background. Seeing Ikuto with a "casual" girl is rare. Ikuto had never been with someone, and especially not a casual one, or so people thought.

Until Ikuto removed Amu's hat, everyone saw. "IKUTO!" Amu yelled.

The whole store turned to the revealing Amu. Boys and girls came rushing toward them. But Rima grabbed Amu, and Amu grabbed Ikuto, and they all ran out the Exit door in the back, leading to the alley.

They were out, and people didn't bother going out the door.

"Amu. I haven't seen you in so long! I... I don't know what to say after so long..." Ikuto said, smiling a bit.

Amu just straight up hugged him as much as she could. Ikuto just hugged back.

"Well that ruined my coffee break..." Rima said.

Ikuto looked at Rima confused, "Who... are you?"

"It's Rima! My best friend!! You know, that model." Amu said.

"OH!!! Rima... Yeah. You'd be cuter with that hat off..." Ikuto said.

Rima eye brows twitched, "U-uh.... okay. Well, I'm going home. You guys can chat." Rima said, waving and heading to the street and calling for a taxi.

"Ri-....ma." Amu couldn't get her attention before she left.

"Eto..." Amu didn't know what to say either. "So I've listened to your music. It's really great. I listen to it everyday while I'm going to sleep." Amu said.

"Oh really? Thanks. I've been looking at your magazines. They're hot." Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed, "S-shut up! Anyway... um... do you want to come over today? T-to my house. All the guardians are going to be there, except for Tadase. He has to go to a meeting. Oh, Utau's going to be there too."

"Sure. Are you having a party or something?" Ikuto asked.

"No. I have them come to my house every Friday since all the other days of the week we're all busy. But, I moved since you last saw me. We live in a much bigger house, but I still have a balcony. I told my parents right away that I wanted the room with the balcony." Amu laughed.

"Awesome. Well then, let's go." Ikuto said, smiling. _"I'm glad I found her. But... now it seems like we're just friends..." _Ikuto thought sadly.

**-At Amu's House before the "party"-**

Amu and Ikuto walked in front of the giant house. It had four floors, three bathrooms, a gigantic kitchen, three living rooms, a basement/bar, seven rooms, and etc.

Ikuto was amazed, it was bigger than his house (which was pretty big). Amu rushed to the giant doors, holding Ikuto's hand.

"Ikuto, how do you like my house?!" Amu asked, after showing him around.

"It's cool. I really love how the bathrooms smell like lavender... and the kitchen is just great!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Amu smiled. "Let's go to my room. That's the only room you haven't seen. It's the biggest one in the house." Amu ran up the spiral staircase all the way up to the third floor.

Ikuto and Amu reached her room. It had hot pink paint, and her bed was King size, and her dresser was white, and her lamp and room accessories were black. It was a dream room that any girl would want.

Ikuto knew he wanted to take action in starting their relationship again. Ikuto walked slowly toward Amu and grabbed her waist. An 'eep' sound came from Amu.

"Amu... I still love you..." Ikuto said quietly, basically a whisper.

Amu's eyes widened, she didn't know what to respond. "I-Ikuto... I... don't know what to say." Amu said sadly.

Ikuto winced, _"No... say you love me... Please. I came all this way to find you."_ Ikuto thought, tightening his grip on her waist, making Amu making another 'eep' noise.

Amu turned around so she was facing Ikuto chest. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ikuto... I love you, too." Amu laid her head against his chest, smiling. Ikuto smiled as well and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: It wasn't THAT good, but maybe you guys think so. ^-^**

**Ikuto: I thought it was cute, hehe.**

**Amu: Aww, I agree with Ikuto!!**

**Ally-chan: Aww THANKS!!**

**Rima: Ikuto... called... me... cute -twitch twitch-**

**Ally-chan: Aren't you happy?**

**Rima: NO!!! **

**Ikuto: I FEEL OFFENDED!!!**

**Rima: Good....**

**Ally-chan: Hehehe... Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally-chan: Hello Readers!! **

**Ikuto: Will there be any 'you know what' in this chapter?**

**Amu: pervert...**

**Ally-chan: Eto.... I don't think so. It's rated T for a reason. **

**Ikuto: YOU COULD ALWAYS CHANGE IT**

**Ally-chan: I'll think about it... I'll only put it in if my readers want it. So readers, please review and tell me if you DO want lemon. **

**Ikuto: SAY YES**

**Amu: SAY NO**

**Rima: SAY NO**

**Ally-chan: According to this... NO WINS!! But I said readers... so VOTE!! **

**Suu: Do you want me to do the disclaimer, desu?**

**Ally-chan: Please.**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way, desu!**

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about all of the characters. So There will be a lot of meeting and stuff, haha.**

* * *

**Reflection: **

Ikuto winced, _"No... say you love me... Please. I came all this way to find you."_ Ikuto thought, tightening his grip on her waist, making Amu making another 'eep' noise.

Amu turned around so she was facing Ikuto chest. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ikuto... I love you, too." Amu laid her head against his chest, smiling. Ikuto smiled as well and kissed the top of her head.

**[Chapter 3]**

**-Later that night-**

"Kukai! Hey, nice to be the first one here!!" Amu cheered, "Well... actually, the second." Amu laughed as Ikuto walked down stairs to the front door.

"Oh What's up Tsukiyomi?! Haven't seen you in a while!" Kukai said, nudging Ikuto.

"Well I've just been keeping up with my violin career. What have you been up to?" Ikuto asked.

Ikuto and Kukai had become friends before Ikuto left. They were almost best buddies.

"Well, I'm on the soccer team of my college. I've got a job at the pizza place down in the shopping district." Kukai said, a little bit ashamed of the pizza job.

Nagehiko then walked into the house.

"Amu-chan..." Nagehiko said. Nagehiko hadn't seen Amu in a while either. Three months, since Nagehiko had to write and finish many novels he was working on.

Amu rushed up to him an gave him a hug. "Nagehiko! You're finally here!"

Nagehiko laughed, "Yeah. I finally finished those novels. I'm glad to see you again."

"_She didn't hug me when I came back, hmph. Although I hugged her, oh well. She still didn't come rushing and saying, "YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"...." _Ikuto thought, being jealous.

"Nagehiko! Hey!" Kukai said.

"Hi Kukai. Long time no see."

Yaya then came in, "AHH!!! NAGEHIKO-KUN!!!... IKUTO-KUN!!!" She yelled. She hugged Nagehiko super-tight, then Ikuto.

Ikuto was stunned, he hadn't talked to Yaya much, but he hugged back anyway.

"Yaya-chan! It's nice to see you!" Nagehiko said.

Yaya went and hugged Kukai the tightest, "Hey Kukai-kun... I missed you..." Yaya whispered gently.

Kukai chuckled, "It's only been a week, silly. Well, I missed you, too, cutie." Kukai said, rubbing Yaya's hair. "How's the day care?"

"It's great. The kids are always so cute!! You should come once in a while to help." Yaya insisted.

"I will. Actually, let me go on Monday. After my soccer practice and one o'clock." Kukai said.

Yaya grinned wide, "Hai!!"

Yaya then hugged Amu tightly and greeted her.

"Amu-chan, let's chara-nari and make dinner, desu!" Suu pleaded. Suu loved to cook, as we all know.

"Sure Suu. Nagehiko, do you want to help?" Amu asked Nagehiko.

Ikuto glared at Amu, "Eto... Never mind Nagehiko. Ikuto?" Ikuto smiled, and Amu shivered.

Ikuto and Amu walked into the kitchen as Kukai, Yaya, and Nagehiko were chatting in the first living room. Rima then came and talked to the others in the first living room.

"Well, Suu, Chari-nari!" Amu changed into her Suu Character change.

Ikuto just watched as Amu started to put uncooked pasta in a glass pan, which was greased, and put cheese, meat sauce, another layer of pasta, cheese, meat sauce, and a another layer of pasta, and so on. Finally, she put the last layer on.

She then put the pan inside of the oven and baked it. She did it so quickly. She did the whole layer thing in one minute. But of course, she couldn't speed the time of the oven. She can only cook.

Ikuto was amazed by how much better she was with her Charas. He and his chara, Yoru, have progressed as well.

Once Amu put the pan in the oven, Ikuto went behind Amu and hugged her around the waist. She blushed.

"Ikuto... You've been gone for two years... I don't think I feel the same way I used to. To me, you're like a best friend. Do you understand?" Amu asked.

Ikuto slid his arms out from around her waist.

"No... I don't understand. I don't understand at all, Amu. I wrote you letters every other day, and told you I loved you. I noticed that you stopped saying those words. Why... Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto... I'm sorry." Amu walked out of the kitchen door and joined her friends, leaving Ikuto in the kitchen, standing by the heated oven, beginning to cry.

* * *

**Ally-chan: So.... How did you like it? I'm sorry for the late uploads too. Gomen!!**

**Ikuto: I... didn't like this chapter. -sniff sniff-**

**Amu: Ikuto... I'm so sorry.**

**Ikuto: DON'T TALK TO ME!!**

**Amu: -looks down in sadness and starts to cry- I'm so so so sorry.**

**Rima: Amu... you're so cruel.**

**Kukai: More Amu for me :)**

**Tadase: I haven't even showed up!**

**Ally-chan: Of course you haven't. You're gay, so you will only make this story gay with you in it. **

**Tadase: -starts crying- I HATE YOU ALL**

**Nagehiko: I love my character in this. I'm such a great person. **

**Ikuto: *whisper* Conceded much... *whisper***

**Nagehiko: -sneaks behind Ikuto and whispers in ear- jealous?**

**Ikuto: AH!!! **

**Ally-chan: Ehehe.... Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!! ^-^ thank you!**

**A/N: Oh my God... I am truly sorry for the late uploads. It's all my fault. I keep forgetting to write and upload. But I have an excuse. I need to make a children's story for school, I need to write a report on Solar Storms, I need to do Social Studies Homework, and a bunch of other things for school. I'm hoping to get more chapters done, but I don't know if that'll be possible for the next month. I'll try as best I can to update. **

**Also, don't forget to review and vote for lemon or no lemon. But review to tell me if you like the story too!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally-chan: Ready for a new chapter!!**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah! **

**Amu: Hopefully you don't cry in this one...**

**Ikuto: Are you mocking me?!**

**Amu: Maybe...**

**Ikuto: You know what!**

**Ally-chan: IKUTO! SHUT UP! -clears throat- anyway, I have four votes for lemon, and one vote for no lemon so far. I really don't want to lose that one voter! I don't know what to do!!**

**Ikuto: I want Amu's body**

**Amu: -glares- I agree with the no lemon voter. What's her name, it's annoying to keep saying no lemon voter.**

**Ally-chan: Her name is Powerkitty. **

**Amu: Thank you. Powerkitty, ROCK ON!**

**Ally-chan: Anyway... I chose not to put any lemon for Powerkitty. Sorry Lemon fans... I know the majority is Lemon, but I don't want to lose any readers. I hope you guys understand! **

**Ikuto: Oh I understand... YOU WANT TO MAKE ME CRY MORE. DON'T YOU!?**

**Ally-chan: Eto... Disclaimer Ran!!**

**Ran: Okay! Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! **

**Ally-chan: Enjoy! Oh Ikuto... don't be mad!!**

**A/N: This chapter is going to have a VERY unexpected scene in it that may make many of you readers angry. BE AWARE.**

* * *

**Reflection: **"No... I don't understand. I don't understand at all, Amu. I wrote you letters every other day, and told you I loved you. I noticed that you stopped saying those words. Why... Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto... I'm sorry." Amu walked out of the kitchen door and joined her friends, leaving Ikuto in the kitchen, standing by the heated oven, beginning to cry.

**[Chapter 4]**

Ikuto walked into the living room, everyone set their eyes on him. Other than Amu. Ikuto looked at them, then walked out of the house, slamming the door with great anger. Everyone saw Ikuto's red, puffy eyes. They knew he was crying.

"Amu-chan... did something happen?" Rima asked.

"Everything's fine. Let's just continue on what we were doing, okay?" Amu said calmly, but you could see the guilt on her face. The guilt from making Ikuto's heart tear apart into tiny pieces.

"Amu, are you sure nothing happened?" Nagehiko asked.

"Everything is fine! Just stop worrying!" Amu yelled. "Please... stop asking."

Rima looked down. "Guys... I'll be back. I'm going to go outside for a little walk. I need some air, it's getting stuffy in here." Rima said. She started to get up.

"Rima-chan, let me go with-" Amu got interrupted.

"Amu stay here. I want to go... alone." Rima walked to the door and shut it quietly behind her.

Amu was very confused.

**-Rima's POV-**

I shut the door behind me. I was hesitating to do what I was going to do. I saw Ikuto walking glumly at the other end of the road away from Amu's house. It was chilly outside, and I didn't have my coat.

I ran with small steps toward Ikuto. He'll probably hear me coming since he has the senses of a cat. But oh well. I caught up to him since he was walking so slow.

"I-Ikuto?" I was going to tap Ikuto's shoulder, but he turned around.

Ikuto's face was first happy when he turned, thinking maybe it was Amu. But, his face became sad when he saw it wasn't Amu. It was me, of course.

"Oh... Hi Rima. Why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

"Actually... I don't know why I'm here. It's just... you looked so sad when you walked out of the house and I was a bit worried about what might've happened." I said shyly, why was I being so shy? Why am I blushing?

**-Normal POV-**

"Well... you should go back. I don't know what to say to you. Here, have my coat, it's cold." As Ikuto was taking off his coat, he looked at Rima for a second, then the next, he kissed her.

Rima's eyes widened. The kiss lasted about ten seconds until Ikuto took them off.

"I'm sorry..." Ikuto handed Rima the coat and did a chara-nari with Yoru, and took off.

Rima stood there for about a minute, shocked by Ikuto's action. Rima lifted her finger and touched her lips. "Ikuto..." Rima put Ikuto's coat on and on her way back, Amu went outside and ran up to Rima.

"Rima, are you-" Amu paused when she saw Rima wearing Ikuto's coat. "Rima, why are you wearing Ikuto's coat?"

Rima didn't answer, she didn't want to tell Amu Ikuto kissed her.

"Um... I found it lying on the ground so... I... put it on since it's cold." Rima stuttered.

"That was be the lamest excuse ever, Rima. Seriously, what happened?" Amu asked.

"IKUTO KISSED ME!" Rima blurted out. She covered her mouth, then took Ikuto's coat off and threw it to Amu and ran to get her things inside of Amu's house.

Amu stood there, holding Ikuto's coat, thinking of why Ikuto would kiss Rima.

**-The next day-**

Amu awoke, hugging Ikuto's coat. She was really tired since she had been up all night. She couldn't sleep.

"I don't want to get up..." Amu mumbled. Amu's cell phone rang.

Amu grabbed her cell phone from her night-stand and opened it. "Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Amu? It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Where are you? You need to get to the studio and try on the new clothes for the catalog!" Amu's modeling director complained.

"I'm so sorry!" Amu jumped out of her bed. "I'll be there ASAP!" Amu hung her phone up and started to get ready to leave.

She put on grey thigh-high socks, a ruffle black skirt, and a loose, white spaghetti strap.

Amu looked back at Ikuto's coat, she decided to wear it. It was black, and the texture was soft but firm, and the collar was furry.

Amu ran down her spiral stairs and saw her mom and dad, and Ami eating breakfast.

"Hi Amu-chan! Are you going to the studio?" Amu's mom asked.

"Yeah." Amu said.

"Do you want to eat breakfast first? Or at least drink some milk?" Amu's mom asked, getting milk out of the fridge.

"I'll have a glass of milk." Amu's mom handed Amu a glass of milk, "Thank you. Bye!"

"Bye Amu-chan!!" Ami yelled. Ami was eight now, and she grew very beautiful, like her sister.

Amu rushed out the front door, and saw her chauffer, Mr. Nikaido, waiting by her limo.

Mr. Nikaido opened the door for Amu and drove off to the studio. Just then, Amu remembered she had to see Rima. What was she going to say?

* * *

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Ikuto... why'd you do that...**

**Ikuto: YOU MADE ME DO IT!!!**

**Ally-chan: Did not... I would never EVER let you kiss another girl.**

**Ikuto: Baka...**

**Amu: -sniff sniff- You kissed her, MY BEST FRIEND!**

**Rima: Amu... please forgive me!**

**Amu: I will. Wait... did you enjoy the kiss?**

**Rima: -blush- U-Uh!! NO... Well... maybe a little.**

**Amu: I HATE YOU!**

**Ally-chan: Eto... Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally-chan: Yay!! New Chappie!!**

**Ikuto: THERE BETTER BE AMUTO IN THIS!**

**Amu: NO!!!**

**Ikuto: How dare you say that?!**

**Amu: YOU KISSED RIMA!! REMEMBER?!**

**Ikuto: OMG, that wasn't my fault!**

**Ally-chan: You know it was... **

**Ikuto: YOU WROTE IT**

**Ally-chan: Who ever said I did? You have NO proof.**

**Ikuto: I hate you.**

**Rima: I'm mad at myself... -_-**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Rima: Because... I... enjoyed your stupid kiss!! **

**Ikuto: Oh really? Maybe I should do it more?**

**Rima: NO**

**Amu: Ikuto... I hate you! Don't talk to me EVER again!**

**Ikuto: But-**

**Amu: DON'T TALK TO ME!**

**Ally-chan: DISCLAIMER SUU!!**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way, desu!**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Do you want to eat breakfast first? Or at least drink some milk?" Amu's mom asked, getting milk out of the fridge.

"I'll have a glass of milk." Amu's mom handed Amu a glass of milk, "Thank you. Bye!"

"Bye Amu-chan!!" Ami yelled. Ami was eight now, and she grew very beautiful, like her sister.

Amu rushed out the front door, and saw her chauffer, Mr. Nikaido, waiting by her limo.

Mr. Nikaido opened the door for Amu and drove off to the studio. Just then, Amu remembered she had to see Rima. What was she going to say?

**[Chapter 5]**

Amu arrived at her destination. The studio. Amu walked to the doors and opened it. The smell of perfumes and make-up swerved around her. She walked to her studio room where her Boss was sitting with Rima.

"Amu-chan! I'm glad you could make it! The clothes are right here." Amu's boss handed her the clothes and Amu went to the changing room.

She went to the stage and started walking with her new outfits. She looked stunning!

After Amu finished the stage work, she went to go talk to Rima.

"Rima... I don't know what happened yesterday but... I would really like it if you explained what happened." Amu said.

Rima stared right at Amu, "Well... I was worried about Ikuto and you, and since you wouldn't tell us what happened, I went to see Ikuto. I didn't know why I went to see him exactly... but then, he kissed me and ran away. I'm sorry Amu. I know how much you care for him!" Rima apologized.

"It's alright Rima... It wasn't your fault. It's not like you enjoyed it, right?" Amu said, turning happy again.

"Actually-" Rima started, but then Amu interrupted.

"I have to go Rima! I'll see you on Monday at school!" Amu shouted, running off.

While Amu was walking back home, she coincidently ran into a certain blue-haired boy... Who was it? IKUTO!! ((No... duh)

"Ah! Oh... it's you." Amu said quietly.

"You need help?" Ikuto asked, with that sly voice of his that any girl adored.

"N-no! I can get up myself!" Amu stood up and brushed off the dirt that landed on her skirt as she fell.

"Ikuto... why did you kiss Rima yesterday?" Amu asked suddenly, shocking Ikuto with the question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Ikuto said, obviously lying.

"I know you're lying! Tell me why you kissed her!" Amu commanded.

Ikuto's eyes lowered, "I missed you so much... When you said you didn't love me anymore, my heart was broken and it needed love. So I kissed Rima unexpectedly. I promise I'm telling the truth." Ikuto pleaded for innocence.

"I believe you... But keep in mind that... I still don't love you the way I used to." Amu said firmly, yet quiet.

Ikuto winced, "I know. But that just means I'll have to try harder to make you love me back. Amu, I love you. And I swear, I will take you back." Ikuto said, putting his arm around Amu's waist.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu blushed. Ikuto smirked, "You're all mine." Ikuto whispered sweetly in her ear. Amu blushed more.

Just then, Ikuto vanished. Amu looked around for him, but he was gone. Amu sighed.

Amu continued to walk home, even though a million people were going to start crowding around her for being in public.

-

-

-

After all the panic at Amu's House…

Amu found the house empty, sighing, she walked towards the kitchen. She saw the note she saw various times, _Dear Amu, Ami, your Papa, and I are going out for a week. We know you'll be busy with your modeling career, so we didn't bother to ask you. I left one thousand dollars in your room, so be careful with it. See you in a week! -AMI, Papa, Mama 3"_.

Amu threw the note away and walked up to her room. She plopped down on her bed. Amu wished she went to Seiyo High School with all of her friends, other than going to that private school… She hated it.

"Amu-chan… Are you okay?" Ran asked, as she saw Amu's sad face.

"It's alright Ran. I was just thinking about some stuff." Amu said, smiling weakly.

Ran flew back to Miki and Suu. "Guys… Amu doesn't look happy." Ran said sadly.

"Ran, I'm sure she's fine. You know how sometimes she's thinking about her friends, she's doing that now. Don't worry about her right now, she'll be back to normal in no time." Miki said.

"But Ikuto came back. Don't you think she's thinking about him, too? I mean, he's the guy she used to love, and now he's back, desu…" Suu confessed.

Ran and Miki nodded, "We need to find Ikuto! I think he's the only person that can make her happy, even if Amu doesn't think he could." Miki said.

Ran and Suu nodded. They all looked at Amu, who had just fallen asleep. They flew out of Amu's room through the balcony, and went to find Ikuto.

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Oh my goshies, I'm so sorry for not uploading! You can kill me if you want to, but keep in mind that if you kill me, then no more of my stories!! **

**Ikuto: KILL!!**

**Ally-chan: AHH!!!**

**Amu: IKUTO! STOP!**

**Ikuto: But-**

**Amu: DON'T TALK TO ME!**

**Ikuto: But you just-**

**Amu: DON'T… TALK TO ME!!!!**

**Ally-chan: Um… While those two are still arguing… Thank you for Reading and please please please please please PLEASE review!!**

**Amu: YEAH, REVIEW!!!!!**

**Ikuto: What-**

**Amu: DON'T TALK!**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, too... (I've been sorry to many times this week!!!)**


	6. NOTICE!

**Okay, I know a lot of you will be mad at me for saying this!! But... I'm going to be gone for a while. I have a lot of work to do in school this quarter, and I need to catch up on a lot of things for school, too. My teacher, (she's such a B***h), is very strict and she's urging me to catch up on my work. So I'm going to be gone for maybe... three weeks or so. I might, just MIGHT, upload a chapter on my stories. I'm reall really sorry for this, you guys. I know you guys have been waiting for my new chapter to come out, and it's really pissing you guys off, but please don't blame me. It's all schools fault, and it's stupid work. I'm sorry times a million!! I swear. So I'll be gone for about three weeks or so... I'm really sorry everyone!!!!!!!!!! REALLY, I AM!! T_T It really breaks my heart to do this to you guys, but I can't help it. I love all of you readers that enjoy my stories, I'm sorry for everything!!! **

**Ally-chan, Neji0392 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Ally-chan: Yay!! I'm finally done with all of my work at school! I'm so happy! **

**Ikuto: You better be uploading sooner!!**

**Ally-chan: Well, winter vacation is coming up in two weeks, so I'll be uploading A LOT during those three weeks out of school! **

**Amu: I'm so excited!!**

**Ikuto: Me too! ^-^ -purrr-**

**Amu: Aww, Ikuto looks so adorable when he purrs!!**

**Ally-chan: How cliché… **

**Amu: WHATEVER!!**

**Ikuto: What Amu said…**

**Ally-chan: Disclaimer someone! How aboooout…. Uhhh…. Eru!!**

**Eru: -eyes glowing with happiness- R-really?! I'm not even in your story!!! **

**Ally-chan: Just do it…**

**Eru: Hai!!! Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!!**

**Ally-chan: E.N.J.O.Y!!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"It's alright Ran. I was just thinking about some stuff." Amu said, smiling weakly.

Ran flew back to Miki and Suu. "Guys… Amu doesn't look happy." Ran said sadly.

"Ran, I'm sure she's fine. You know how sometimes she's thinking about her friends, she's doing that now. Don't worry about her right now, she'll be back to normal in no time." Miki said.

"But Ikuto came back. Don't you think she's thinking about him, too? I mean, he's the guy she used to love, and now he's back, desu…" Suu confessed.

Ran and Miki nodded, "We need to find Ikuto! I think he's the only person that can make her happy, even if Amu doesn't think he could." Miki said.

Ran and Suu nodded. They all looked at Amu, who had just fallen asleep. They flew out of Amu's room through the balcony, and went to find Ikuto.

**[Chapter 6- I think I'll start using the POV things, but, I won't do it too much]**

[Amu's POV]

I was laying in my bed, thinking about Ikuto coming back. I don't know what his problem was… Showing up like that. Also… He kissed my best friend! Then, when I was talking to Rima, it sounded as if she wanted to tell me more about the kiss, that she enjoyed it. But… I might be thinking too much.

I don't think Rima would do that to me. I'm still angry at Ikuto though. I'm never going to give up, I won't let him make me love him, not again. He might leave again. Wait…

Where's Suu, Ran, and Miki? I looked around the room and I noticed there was no commotion, which was a big surprise since Ran is always fussing about something, and Suu always cleaned up her messes, but Miki was always calm.

"Huh… I wonder where they went…" I sighed and walked to my closet. I found skinny, wash-dark jeans, a black shirt with gold and purple designs on it, and my Ed Hardy's Shoes. Yes, I still had some of my "emo" clothes. They aren't really emo, they're just… dark?

I put those on, it looked stylish, and it matched my rosette, pink hair somehow. I went to the bathroom and washed off my previous make-up, and put black eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and put normal lip-gloss on. I didn't look like some Goth kid, I looked hot, I had to say.

I chose to go somewhere, get some fresh air, away from all of the fans, though. But that's nearly impossible to do when you want to relax in a café, or hang-out spot. I might disguise myself, but that bothers me; not to be who I really am.

I decided to just go to the café, and call up my body guards. I called them on my cell, and they said they'd come to pick me up at my house. When they came, they smiled and escorted me to the café.

* * *

-Miki's POV-

We searched everywhere! We couldn't find that darn cat… He wasn't in the allies, he wasn't in the shopping district, he wasn't walking on any of the streets. Then I remembered, Ikuto always sleeps out on that hill that Yoru use to take me to. I told the others.

"Ran! Suu! I think I know where Ikuto is!!" I exclaimed, I was excited to make Amu feel better.

"Where, where, where?!" Ran and Suu yelled.

"Follow me!"

* * *

-Ikuto's POV-

I was laying in the field that I always use to lay on by the lab of those Easter idiots, but they're out now, so I had no problem. Yoru was licking his paw since he had chocolate on it, at least, I hope it was chocolate.

I was staring into the sky, thinking of my pink-haired goal. Why did her feelings have to change… I loved her so much, and still do. Why did I have to go and kiss Rima? I liked it though, which surprised me big time. The only person I want to kiss is Amu, but Rima was just so… Oh what am I saying?!

Yoru saw me squirming around on the grass because I was frustrated.

"Ikuto, nyaa, what's up?" God, he's so annoying.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said annoyed.

"About who?" He teased. "Amu-chan, nyaa?"

"Shut up… You're probably thinking of Miki, anyway." Although I knew he wasn't, he was too busy licking between his paws.

"Nu-uh! Speaking of which…-" Yoru looked to the other direction, and we both saw Amu's Charas. What were they doing here? Without Amu?

"Ikuto! Amu needs your help!!!" Ran yelled.

I felt shocked, what happened to her?! "What happened?!"

"Ikuto, don't get too worked up. Ran is over-exaggerating. She's been a little upset lately, and we know it's because of you. She's a model now, and she has to go to private school. Even though she has Rima, she still feels lonely, and it's all because you left."

"I know that Amu still loves you somewhere in her heart, and that's why she was mad when you kissed Rima. Just keep on being there with her, and teasing her, and making her laugh and blush. She needs your love." Miki was the most smart of all of them, I noticed.

"I'll make sure to do that. I need to make Amu's life better. Thanks Miki." I Chara-nari'd with Yoru and we flew toward Amu. Amu's Charas following me.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Ikuto reached the café. He saw body guards and a hint of pink hair between them. He smirked. He walked into the café and girls ogled at him. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

He stopped in front of one of the body guards. "Excuse-"

"Sorry, sir. Amu doesn't want any interruptions while she's relaxing and drinking tea." The man said, not even looking at Ikuto, straight forward, straight posture, and holding hands in front.

"Yes, but sir-" Ikuto tried to say.

"Sir! You have to leave the premises or I'll throw you out myself." The man said, more sternly this time.

Ikuto glared, "If you-!" Ikuto started to yell. Amu shot up from her seat.

"Ikuto! Shut. Up! Ray, you can let him sit at the table. Sorry." Amu said sweetly.

The man looked at Amu, nodded, smiled, and moved aside to let Ikuto sit around the closed in table.

"Hi Amu. You look beautiful as always." Ikuto put his hand under his chin, making it seem irresistible.

* * *

-Amu's POV-

Ikuto was too hot for me to resist, I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to blow my cover. "I'm trying to relax, not have a soap opera in a café with a guy that's trying to win over my heart." He's almost reaching his goal, even though I've barely seen him ever since he's come back, I still had some kind of love for him.

"I'm here because of you, baby." I could tell Amu's Charas were happy with what they were seeing. "I need you to love me back, and I know I'll win." He smirked. The smirk that beats all humanity.

"You'll never win this stubborn heart of mine. Especially after you kissed Rima. Bastard." I said, teasingly though, not to offend him.

He chuckled, "Watch your language, babe. Plus, your stubborness is just going to help. You're going to TRY to resist, but your heart keeps telling you to come to me, and pretty soon, you'll give up and give yourself to me." Oh God, how could he read my mind? I know he's a cat, but do cat's have the sense to read minds? I don't think so.

"Okay, right." I sighed, "and what do you mean _give myself_ to you?"

"You pervy little child, I meant for you to become mine, my girlfriend. Haha, you actually think I'll have sex with you at your age. Com'mon. I'm not a pedophile." He laughed.

I blushed, "W-well considering your flirtatious actions, I actually DO think you'd do that." I really did. And not just because I wanted him to want that, I mean, why would I want that?

"Well, I would if you wanted it. Amu, I can read you like a book, it's obvious. You _want_ me to think that." Ikuto said. He read it again! Gosh, am I _that _easy!?

I blushed, "N-not in a billion years!!" I yelled.

* * *

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: I hope you guys liked this one. I tried kind of hard on it, and this is five pages on Microsoft Works, so I think it'll be long. **

**Ikuto: This chapter made me LOL.**

**Amu: You mean laugh out loud? (Everyday it seems that Ikuto is getting preppier and preppier)**

**Ikuto: What did you just say?! **

**Amu: (HE'S READING MY MIND!!!!) **

**Ikuto: I am NOT preppy! I'm just… hanging out with Utau a lot lately!! Shut up!**

**Ally-chan: -sweat drop- Hehehe, anyway, Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!! Review review review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ally-chan: Eek!! Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long!!! **

**Ikuto: Sure…**

**Amu: UGH! I'M MAD AT YOU!!! UPLOAD FASTER!!!**

**Ally-chan: SORRY!!! **

**Ikuto/Amu: Start typing the new chapter now!!**

**Ally-chan: D-disclaimer!!**

**Miki: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!!**

**Ally-chan: Please Enjoy!!**

**Reflection: **"Okay, right." I sighed, "and what do you mean _give myself_ to you?" 

"You pervy little child, I meant for you to become mine, my girlfriend. Haha, you actually think I'll have sex with you at your age. Com'mon. I'm not a pedophile." He laughed. 

I blushed, "W-well considering your flirtatious actions, I actually DO think you'd do that." I really did. And not just because I wanted him to want that, I mean, why would I want that?

"Well, I would if you wanted it. Amu, I can read you like a book, it's obvious. You _want_ me to think that." Ikuto said. He read it again! Gosh, am I _that _easy!? 

I blushed, "N-not in a billion years!!" I yelled.

**[Chapter 7]**

-Normal POV-

Ikuto had walked Amu home. Surprisingly, Amu's guards accepted the request. 

_[Flashback]_

"_I'll walk you home Amu-" Ikuto got interrupted._

"_I don't think so Buddy." Ray halted Ikuto._

"_W-what do you mean 'I don't think so…BUDDY'?" Ikuto was a bit offended from the use of words of this guy named Ray._

"_I have to keep Miss Hinamori safe; and no offense but… I think you're going to, not, keep her safe." Ray said. His deep voice, yet calm. _

"_Are you saying!--" Ikuto was about to yell._

"_IKUTO! SHUT UP! Ray, please. I trust Ikuto, please let him take me home." Amu said sweetly, glomping Ikuto on the head._

"_Sorry Miss Hinamori, I just… thought maybe it was better to--" _

"_It's okay Ray. Thanks!" With that, Ikuto and Amu ran out of the Café and walked home._

_[End of flashback]_

"Hey Amu… have I won?" Ikuto asked. He sounded serious, the atmosphere got tense. Amu didn't like it.

"W-well… Not yet. I mean… no." Amu tried to hide her secret feeling. She didn't want Ikuto to feel happy just yet. 

Ikuto seemed to become sad, very sad. But he tried to hide it by putting on 'his' smirk. His smirk should be a special style, sense he uses it so much. 

"That's okay. Because you know what babe? You're going to be all mine by the end of the week. Oh and by the way, it's Thursday." Ikuto said, chuckling a bit.

"I can't believe you actually think you'll win!" Amu laughed. "You definitely won't get me by Saturday. If you get me on Sunday, you lose. Let's make it a bet." Amu teased.

Ikuto looked at her, "You? Making a bet? HA! Okay, fine. If I win you, and get you to kiss me, by Saturday, I win. If I don't get you by Saturday… uh--" 

"I get to do whatever I want with you." Amu cut in.

"What do you mean by _whatever_?" Ikuto said seductively. 

Amu sweat-dropped, "Wow… You perverted cat!! Speaking of cats… where's Yoru? And my charas?!" Amu panicked.

"Amu, they're fine…" Ikuto said, looking at a dumb-founded Amu.

"Where- Oh… Hehe… They're… right behind us…" Amu laughed embarrassingly. 

"Anyway! So deal." Ikuto put his hand out for a hand-shook deal. 

Amu shook it, and they continued to walk home silently. 

[Ikuto's POV]

Amu is so fun to tease. She's so cute. We're almost to her house, which makes me a little sad. I know she'll make me, or her parents will make me, go home. But all I really want to do is hold Amu in her bed… I started daydreaming about Amu and me cuddling together when suddenly-- BAM!

"Ikuto!?" Amu yelled. I had… walked into a pole. How stupid! 

"I-I'm alright…" I said, holding my nose, which was bleeding…

"Ikuto your nose is bleeding!! Let me grab you… uh… will a leaf work?" Amu was desperately looking for something to help me with. Although obviously Amu wasn't thinking straight. 

"Amu… why don't we just character change and hurry to the house for a tissue…?" 

Amu had three blue lines on her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that…? Anyway, let's hurry then!!" Amu character changed and we flew to her house. I quickly when to the bathroom and cleaned up. There were a few blotches of blood on my shirt though.

"Ikuto… why weren't you paying attention to your surroundings?" Amu asked, trying to sound like a mother; lecturing.

"I was uh…" I didn't want to lose my cool by saying _Oh, I was daydreaming about You and me cuddling together in your bed, and I got distracted and hit a pole_. Which is exactly what happened. 

Amu just rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to go into my room and just relax… Want to join me?" Amu asked. I raised my eyebrows, a bit surprised to hear that; considering she's trying to win a specific bet.

We walked through the red-carpeted hallway, with white outlining, and the walls were velvet -- matching the color of the carpet. Pictures of her mom, dad, Ami, and Amu were scattered over the wall. The lights in the hallway were purposely dim, and it looked very elegant.

We reached the fifth door on the right; Amu's room; which I've been in. Although she had a another room attached to hers, the door to it has a sign that reads, "Private, Do not enter." 

"Amu, where are your parents and Ami?" I asked. I was a bit curious, noticing they weren't home. 

"They went on vacation, AGAIN, without me. Anyway, why?" Amu asked, obviously thinking of me thinking that I want to do something naughty. It was written all over her face.

"Why must you always think of perverted things?" I teased. 

"W-what?!" Amu blushed. "I wasn't!!" 

I laughed.

[Amu's POV]

I hate it when Ikuto reads my mind like that!! Darn him!! 

"Anyway, I'm going to try and sleep. So, I guess you have to leave." I said, I was actually a bit tired. 

"Aw, can't I stay here?" Ikuto pouted. Wow… He looked so adorable!! I blushed.

"W-well… Fine… But only for a little bit!" 

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Did you like it?**

**Ikuto: I thought it was funny, but not enough LOVE!!**

**Amu: Haha…**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Sorry Fans

**Hello Readers. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be writing for a very, very, very, very, very long time. Many problems have come up in my family, so I will be gone. I'm moving to a different continent, so another problem is that I'll be too sad to write. I'm sorry that I'm going to be gone. It may take months for me to upload again. Thank you for those who have been reading and reviewing my stories!! Thank you very much!**

**~Ally-chan**


End file.
